


New Years Celebration

by sharedwithyou



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Corny and Cheesy as Fuck, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Mindfuck, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: “I said sparklers, (y/n).”“Pretty sure you said firecrackers.”You and Tony hovered above the tower as you watched Thor try to pacify The Other Guy with lightning.It wasn’t working.





	

**Author's Note:**

> because I watched Civil War on netflix yesterday and i got so fucking mad all over again and i needed some fluff to calm me down before i write a buttload of angst and brucie is my number one.  
> well, tony is my number one, so i guess brucie is a close number two.  
> or maybe they're tied at number one.
> 
> so enjoy this uncharacteristically cute one-shot
> 
> and leave me a comment
> 
> happy new years lovelies!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky

 

“I said sparklers, (y/n).”

“Pretty sure you said firecrackers.”

“As you can see, that would’ve been a horrendously stupid suggestion.”

“And you are horrendously stupid. So it’s very possible you did, indeed, tell me to get firecrackers.”

You and Tony hovered above the tower as you watched Thor try to pacify The Other Guy with lightning.

 

It wasn’t working.

 

“Okay this has stopped being funny.”

“… it was never funny Tony!!”

“It was for me. But they’re getting precariously close to my new in-home theatre.”

“So?”

“So, desperate times call for desperate matters.”

 

 

“SONOFABITCH!!”

 

 

You screamed bloody murder as Tony let go of you and you dropped like a rock towards the ground.

He’d only done this once before; you’d tied him up in the bathroom after and emptied every bottle of champagne he had into the toilet right in front of him. He’d vowed never to do it again. He’d vowed on his fortune, so it was pretty serious.

 

“YOU ARE SO DEAD!!”

 

You were about forty feet from the ground now, and you couldn’t help the fear creeping up your spine. Or shooting up it, for that matter. Logically, you knew Tony wouldn’t let you smash into smithereens; who would watch Ms. Congeniality with him then?!?! But everyone had their natural reflexes, and yours was envisioning a funeral where they played Mambo Number Five and everyone got laid. Just as you and Tony had discussed. Of course, it would be closed casket because you’d be roadkill.

 

You felt like throwing up and crying.

 

 

“OOF!!”

 

 

You were saved from your morbid reverie as a huge green palm scooped you out of the air.

“…Brucie?”

“Hmm.”

The Other Guy grumbled at you, before putting you on his shoulder and throwing the big screen TV at Tony, knocking his left booster off since he was busy celebrating his successful plan slash prank.

Then you hit the ground and everything went black.

 

 

“Stupid, stupid stupid.”

You woke up on your fluffy bed with a bouquet of roses and Tony tied to a chair in the corner.

“I did the honors for you.”

“Thanks, Nat.” She patted your arm, checking your head to make sure you were alright before flipping Tony off and walking out.

“I hid all the champagne. And you should be thanking me anyway. Since I got Bruce to stop Hulking Out.”

“I still splatted!!!”

“Yeah, well he caught you. So you only fell like 6 feet, from after he changed back and forgot to put you on the ground first.”

“And?!?!”

“And I fell through the 10th story window after my rockets malfunctioned and shot me into the building.”

You cackled so hard you almost sat up, but your pounding headache made you lie back down again.

“Still, if Bruce hadn’t caught me-“

“Yeah yeah, I had an empty suit ready. I don’t hate you that much.”

“It was still mean.”

“And they were YOUR firecrackers!!”

“That YOU told me to buy!!”

 

“Is now a good time, lovebirds?”

 

Tony scoffed and looked the other way, while you pouted. You hated when Bruce called you and Tony that. He knew you were crazy about him and him alone!!

“Sorry about the fall, hon.”

“Yeah, put me on the ground first next time before you change back.”

“I thought you liked piggy back rides,” he answered sheepishly.

“I do! But I don’t think you’re strong enough for one-shoulder rides. At least not while you’re human. Er, I mean, less green. You know I love both of you.”

“I’ll settle with you liking just me.”

“No! Love! Not like!” You tried to hop out of bed and glomp him, but once again your head told you to lay down. And that you were stupid.

 

He blushed and looked around, while Tony wolf-whistled like an asshole.

 

“You don’t have to say it back.”

“…okay.”

“But you do have to keep me company right here.” You patted the mattress, so he walked over shyly and sat on the edge.

“God you two have the least game in the world.”

“Shut up Tony!” You and Bruce called in unison, before sharing a kindred smile. Tony rolled his eyes in response.

“I’d say get a room, but you’d probably just play tic tac toe instead of getting it on.”

You stuck out your tongue, before a lightbulb dinged in your head.

 

“Since you hid the champagne and I’m bed-ridden, I’ve come up with a new punishment for you.”

 

 

“What- Oh Gods, no!!!”

 

 

Tony closed his eyes and sang loudly as you cuddled up to Bruce and started obnoxiously with the baby-talk.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!! Just no more Brucie Boo!!”

 

Even Bruce couldn’t help a chortle as he settled back against the pillows and rested a hand on the nape of your neck.

 

“My God, (y/n), why am I getting punished?!?! They’re YOUR firecrackers!!”

“Which YOU told me-“ your endless circle of an argument was interrupted when Bruce leaned forward and gave you a quick peck on your lips.

You gave him a shocked but excited smile. He was against all PDA, except slight hand-holding.

Recognizing your look, he leaned into your ear and whispered. “It doesn’t count if Tony’s not looking. Or squinching his eyes as tightly as possible.”

You giggled and snuggled into him, enjoying your quiet little moment even as Tony tried scoot his chair out the door by rocking back and forth.

 

His breath tickled your ear once more as he spoke the three words for you alone.

 

 

“Sparklers, next time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHEEEHEHEHEE
> 
> give me some love below!!
> 
> Random Ramblings:
> 
> Quick Poll 1: FAVORITE PART!?!?!
> 
> Mine is probably tied between Bruce putting you on his shoulder when he's Hulking out and the reference to a ridiculous funeral. which is one i want to have. i want it to be a bigass party because i lived a kickass life and i'd rather it be celebrated than mourned.  
> but i'm cool with not having a funeral either. Enough awesome stuff happened when i was alive, i don't need to burden the people i love with a ceremony or something like that. just want them to remember the good times. wow this got serious.
> 
> Quick Poll 2:  
> how'd your NYE go?!?!  
> i watched Civil War with hubs and got major feels. a party would've been cool but i got too lazy to coordinate one
> 
> i don't know if anyone else uses firecrackers for NYE, but i've had friends do it and it was super fun. also mini fireworks. you can buy them in Chinatown/around July in specialty shops. i save them for fun occasions, like when friends visit or someone gets married or something. I believe some people use firecrackers for Chinese/Asian/Lunar New Year as well. I've never experienced firecrackers, but they sound fun. and like they'd throw Bruce into a frenzy. huehuehue
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed, and here's to an awesome mindfuck-filled new year!!!
> 
> p.p.s. how'd you like that mindfuck i threw in at the end. muahahaha. i'm still me, after all.
> 
> love yall and see you soon!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky


End file.
